Electronic devices often include one or more fans for cooling the interior space of the housing and the electronic components disposed in the housing. Particularly with computers, network systems and other devices with electronic components, the cooling of the system components is critical to the adequate function and performance of the device. Especially with devices operating at high speeds, fans are necessary for the proper operation of the device.
Often the housing or chassis of the electronic device is made from sheet steel or other sheet metal. One or more openings are provided in the housing to allow air to flow through the housing for cooling purposes. A fan assembly for a fan module or unit is positioned within the housing adjacent to the opening. The fan assembly must be secured to the chassis and preferably, the fan assembly should be removable, in case of a failure of the fan.
Various different arrangements have been provided for fixing the fan in its position. Screws and other mechanical fasteners have been used. Adhesive products may also be used.
Various fan structures have been used in the computer and network device fields. These structures often are provided as modules. The modules or units include a housing or enclosure as well as the fan apparatus. 40 mm fan units or fan modules with a 1u (1 equipment rack unit equivalent to 1.75 inch.) enclosures are often used in network applications such as for local area network hubs and concentrators. The enclosures may also be of another size (e.g., 2u, etc).
Often in both computer and network applications multiple fan units are provided. Multiple units provide some assurance as to the continued provision of cooling air flow, even if one of the units stops working. The units must nevertheless be changed to provide optimal cooling for the device.
Both the installation and the changing of fans or fan units, presents significant difficulties. As to the installation, the use of mechanical fasteners and/or adhesive backed tape, to retain the fan unit, is problematic and adds costs to the overall assembly. Further, if mechanical fasteners or adhesive backed tape are used or other fixing structure, it must be used such that it is possible to easily and efficiently take out the fan unit and replace it with a new one, in the case of fan failure.